Lilly's Secret
by Movies are love
Summary: Slight AU: We all know Lilly had a secret, a good one, but now she has a little bit more to add. Someone dies...but not Lilly...
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining; water was spraying out of the hoses as girls were jumping up and down in bikinis' washing cars. It was the annual pep squad car wash.

"It's about time you got here Ronica," Lilly screamed as she went running over to Veronica who just stepped out of her mom's car. "I've been here for like an hour and a half already, I was waiting for you to show up."

"Sorry, I didn't have a ride. My car is in the shop, daddy dearest was off at some crime scene and my mom was shopping. I called your house but you had already left." Veronica explained.

"Well you could have called Duncan, you know."

"Yea, I tried that too, but he was at soccer practice and Logan's in TJ so I had no one."

"Whatever, you're here now, let's get started," Lilly said as she rolled her eyes and bounced off to clean the car. Veronica just shook her head and walked to the car. Soon enough Lilly and Veronica were washing the same car.

"God Lilly, I see the Prozac's working," Veronica said teasingly.

"High on life, Veronica Mars." She replied happily. She then turned, "I've got a secret, a good one."

Veronica looked at her questionably. Just as Veronica was going to ask about the secret, Ms. Stafford, the Pep Squad Leader said, "Girls, less talk, more scrub."

"Later," Lilly replied as she and Veronica scrubbed the car.

Time sure does fly when you're having fun because before she knew it Lilly's three mandatory hours where done. And she was able to leave.

Lilly waved goodbye to Veronica and she was gone. Veronica just sighed as she was all alone to clean cars for the pep squad car wash.

Lilly was on her way home, when she decided to turn in the other direction and go to someone's house. Within 5 minutes she was parked in the driveway of the Echolls' Mansion. She walked up and rang the doorbell and she heard footsteps of someone coming to answer the door.

"Good day Mr. Echolls', is Logan here to play?" she teased looking into the eyes of Aaron Echolls.

"No Lilly, you know that he is in Mexico right now."

"Right, damn, that's just too bad, it looks like I have to go home now."

"Now, now Lilly, you know this can be your home anytime," Aaron remarked.

"Fine then, are you going invite me in or do I have to invite myself?" Lilly said pushing past Aaron. "I'll be in the pool house," she said as she stormed to the patio, making sure she turned around and winked at Aaron right before she left.

As Lilly waited for Aaron to come she made her way to the bed and made herself comfy.

"Come here lover, time to earn your keep," she said as she looks up to the ceiling fan. She spots something different about this ceiling fan. She then sits up to get a better look at it. She then gets off the bed and makes her way to the wall finding the video equipment.

"Oh, you dirty dog," she whispers as she takes the tapes in the machine and the one left lying on top. She then exits and makes her way to her car. A few seconds later Aaron enters through the curtains.

"Lilly," he sings but then he notices she is gone and the bookcase is open exposing the cameras. He went to check if the tapes were there; however, they are gone.

* * *

"Hey dad," Veronica said as she jumped into the front seat of his car.

"Hey, how was washing cars?"

"Oh, so much fun," she said rolling her eyes.

"That's my girl. So how about we go out to an early dinner?" he asked as he stopped at a stop light.

"Sounds good, I'm just gonna call Lilly for a second," she said picking up her cell phone and hit the number 1 on speed dial.

"Hello?" Lilly asked into the receiver.

"Hey Lilly, so what's the big secret?" Veronica asked anxiously waiting the response.

"Well I finally got something to per-fect-ly," she said announced every syllable, "piss off my mother."

"Should I even ask?"

"Well, I would tell you over the phone, but it's so much better in person. Oh, and buy the way Logan and I broke up," she said looking at the letter and shot glass that were in the passenger's seat. She found them once she was leaving the Echolls'.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Veronica asked.

"Well we've been off this week, but I found a letter in my car from him. Long story short, it's over. So when are you coming over, I mean I don't think I can hold this in any longer!" she exclaimed.

"Fine I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Great see you soon."

"Yup," Veronica replied as she ended the phone call.

"What's the matter honey," Keith replied.

"Lilly kind of needs to tell me something in person," Veronica said tilting her head and smiling at her father.

"Fine, we can reschedule our father-daughter dinner."

"Thanks dad," she replied reaching over to give him a hug. She then picked up her cell phone and called speed dial 4.

"Today's inspirational message is courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear not absence of fear. Mark Twain."

"Hey, Logan, it's Veronica. Call me back."

* * *

'Alright, so Veronica will be at my house in a few minutes. This is going to shock her so much.' She told her self as she turned the radio on higher. She wasn't paying attention to the street because she just ran through a red light.

'Oh well, I'll deal with that later.' She told herself as she continued driving to her house. Once she arrived at her house she went to her bedroom. She put the tapes in her vent grabbed a magazine and a bottle of sun block and headed to her pool area.

As Keith was turning into the Kane driveway Aaron was getting out of his car.

"What's he doing here?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know but I have to go ask him a question anyway." Just then Veronica's cell phone started ringing.

"I'll meet you inside," Keith said to Veronica as she just nodded.

Keith headed to the backyard following the way Aaron entered. Then he saw Aaron and Lilly arguing. Aaron picked something up as Keith went up behind him.

"So what happen between you and Lilly?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing, it's over," Logan said as there was a scream from the Kane's backyard.

"Logan, I'll have to call you back," Veronica said hanging up the phone and going to her dad's car. She took the walkie talkie and called the sheriff's station and requested backup for a disturbance and the Kane household.

As soon as she was going to get out of the car, something smashed into her and she went black.

* * *

"Veronica, Veronica, wake up, Veronica…." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Veronica, Veronica, wake up," Logan screamed rocking Veronica's body back and forth.

"Logan, what the hell," Duncan screamed running down the driveway as the police cars followed.

"Calm down, I was on the phone with her and I heard a scream so I came over to investigate. I found her unconscious in her father's car." Logan said as he help the paramedics put her in the ambulance.

* * *

Veronica looked around the room and saw Lilly sitting in a chair sleeping.

"Lilly? What happened? What's going on?" Veronica said as Lilly jumped hearing her voice.

"Veronica, you're okay!" she said rushing over and hugging Veronica.

"Yea, I am. So what was the big secret that you had to tell me?"

"I don't think this is the right time for me to answer. Don't you want to know what happened?" Lilly said full of concern.

"Yea sure. But this all happened because of the secret you had to tell me."

Lilly looked down and started to cry. She had just realized this all did happen because of her.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything till I am done."

"Ok I promise, now on with the story."

"Ok, so," she took a deep breath. "So the big secret is that I'm pregnant…"

"Lilly, oh my god." Before Veronica could continue Lilly cut her off.

"Veronica you promised not to say anything."

"But, I mean does Logan know I mean it's his kid."

"It's an Echolls alright. But that's beside the point."

"Wait a minute."

"What Veronica? Remember the promise?"

"I'm sorry but I deserve the truth here!"

"What do you want to know?" Lilly asked quickly.

"For starters, why was Aaron Echolls at your house, and what happened that you scream and then you can finish off by telling me what happened and how I got here," Veronica screamed scaring Lilly.

Lilly started crying and neither she nor Veronica noticed that someone else had walked into the room.

"Alright, here it is. I am pregnant and it's definitely an Echoll's but I'm not sure which one." Veronica looked at her confused. "As I left the car wash I went to Logan's. I knew he wasn't there but I had to talk to Aaron."

"Wait a minute; you've been sleeping with Aaron Echolls?" Veronica screamed.

"Veronica, shut up, these walls aren't that thick." She said looking around the room when she spotted him.

"Hey Veronica, glad to see that you are ok. I'll talk to you later. I have to go," he said in one breath and headed out the door.

"Logan wait!" Lilly screamed and went after him.

'When did he get here?' Veronica wondered as someone walked into the room.

"Hey, you."

"Hey Duncan," Veronica said looking in the other direction. They haven't talked since he "broke up" with her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I would feel a whole lot better if I knew what happened. Duncan, why am I here?"

"Honestly, all I know is that you were in the car calling the station to request backup, when Aaron hit your dad's car with his car and set you unconscious. I came home from soccer practice and saw Logan trying to wake you up." He then explains how Logan heard a scream when he was on the phone with Veronica and came over to see what happened.

Just as he was about to go on, the nurse came in and said that visiting hours were over.

"Hold on one minute, there is one thing that I have to tell her." Duncan said to the Nurse. "Veronica, your dad, he's not doing too well, he's in intensive care. The scream you heard from Lilly was because Aaron hit him in the head with something and then Aaron tried to flee. He was in such a hurry that he hit your dad's car not knowing that you were inside." Duncan said. Veronica's face was just in awe.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kane, but you have to go now."

"Bye Veronica," he said leaving her still in shock.

* * *

A/N: No I couldn't kill Veronica. I mean gosh people; the show is called Veronica Mars, what's the show without her? haha. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I ownany of these characters. Most of the dialoge (in this chapter anyway) and the characters all belong to Rob Thomas.

* * *

It has been three days. Three days since she last spoke to her father, and three days since he died. There she stood in all black watching as people like Don Lamb, and others from the sheriff's office, carrying Keith's coffin down the isle of the church. She was standing next to her mother who was totally out of it. Veronica wasn't sure if she was out of it because she just lost her husband or because she was totally drunk.

* * *

Veronica couldn't take it anymore, they were lowering his casket into the ground and she couldn't take it. She just turned around and walked away. She passed by Lilly, Duncan and Logan. She hasn't spoken to any of them in three days. As much as she didn't want to, she blamed Lilly for her father's death. How could she not? If it wasn't for Lilly's craving for men, Lilly wouldn't be pregnant (or would she? Is it Aaron's or Logan's?) and Keith wouldn't be dead.

She found a tree and sat up against it and just cried. Cried away her sorrows and cried away her pain.

* * *

After the dinner her and her mother took the limo back to her house. They were pulling up to the driveway when something caught her eye. She turned her head to make sure she was seeing what she thought she saw.

"Mom, why is there are for sale sign on our lawn? Are we moving?" Veronica asked wiping a tear away from her eye.

"We are moving out of this big old house Veronica," was her reply.

"Ok, when do you plan on us leaving?" Veronica questioned.

"Well, this next week I didn't plan on you going to school so me and you get to clean up and pack all of our stuff."

"I'm not going to school?"

"No, I mean do you want to? You need to take some time off, and this way we can have some mother daughter time."

"Sure whatever you say," Veronica replied as she shut the car door behind her.

* * *

The next week Veronica and Lianne cleaned the whole house and packed up all the belongings. Veronica could not believe how big the house seemed without any of the furniture.

"So mom, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Well, I really did not expect the house to sell this fast, but…" before Lianne could continue the phone rang.

"It'll take one second mom," Veronica said as she ran to her old room.

"Hello?"

"Hey 'Ronica," Lilly said in shock. Veronica and Lilly still had not talked since the hospital. Lilly had called numerous times apologizing to the answering machine, but never caught Veronica.

"Hey, sorry I haven't called you back I've been real busy cleaning and packing all of my stuff," Veronica replied. 'Ok, that was a lie, every time you called I just refused to answer because deep down inside I still think that it is your fault my father is dead. I know it isn't but I need someone or something to blame.' Veronica thought.

"That's ok. So how have you been?"

"Alright, just really busy. You heard that we're moving right?"

"Yea, it's so great I can't wait." Lilly replied. 'Am I hearing what I think I am?' Veronica thought. 'Lilly is happy to hear that I am moving.'

"God Lilly, I thought the friendship I had with you meant more. But if you are willing to through it out the door then fine be it with me." Veronica said hanging up the phone not allowing time for Lilly to reply. She then walked out of her room and back to the kitchen where her mom was sitting on a box.

"What's the matter sweety?" Lianne asked as Veronica came into the room.

"Lilly," she sniffled, "is happy," another sniffle, "that I am moving."

"Veronica, please sit down." Lianne said waiting for Veronica to sit down before she continued. "I didn't want to tell you like this, but I am moving."

"And where the hell do you expect me to go?" Veronica said with her eyes staring right into her mother's.

"With your father."

"Um, are you going to kill me?" Veronica said backing away from her mother. "Because I don't know where you have been the past few days but my father died last week and we were just at his funeral a few days ago." Veronica screamed.

"Veronica, while you were at the hospital I had a paternity test done. Keith Mars is not your father." She took a breath, "Jake Kane is."

"Wh, wh," she couldn't finish her sentence, she stood up and walked to her room and locked herself in. Since there was no furniture she just sat up against her door.

There was a knock on her door.

"Veronica, please, please listen. And let me explain Jake Kane and I were high school sweethearts, then college came and split apart. He and Celeste were engaged when she got pregnant. I then married Keith, a year later I had an affair with him. Then I found out I was pregnant with you and I felt horrible. I was with Jake the time Keith was murdered." Veronica now had tears falling from her eyes. The man she grew up calling dad was not her real father. The man she grew to love, the man she just finished burying was not her father. "But it wasn't like you think I was just there to talk to him. A few days before I was putting laundry in your room and the phone rang and the machine got it. I heard Celeste's voice. She said she had some important information involving me and her husband. She thought you ought to know. She didn't want you seeing Duncan. So I called Jake, I met him at the Neptune Grand and I told him to tell his wife to back off. I as protecting you."

Veronica couldn't take it anymore, but she knew she had to keep listening.

"I told Jake that if Celeste tried to contact you again, I'd have a paternity test done and take him for millions. So while me and Jake were talking Celeste bursts in. She'd been following Jake around. She's screaming saying all these horrible thing, I just got out of there. Then when I found out what happened to Keith and you I had a test done at the hospital. I then called Jake telling him the news. So we came up with a plan. You are going to move in with the Kane's. I am going to leave town. You are not going to tell anyone that you are related because that would be wrong considering what you had with Duncan. So you are going to be staying there as Lilly's best friend. The friend whose father just died and whose mother just skipped town taking everything. They are going to be nice enough to take you in and give you a home." With this Veronica opened the door.

"First I want to say that I hate you, and I'm glad that I'm moving in with them and that I'll never have to see you again you ungrateful bitch. Second, I think I'm going to be sick. I mean me and Duncan brother and sister." With this she ran past her mother and into the bathroom.

* * *

Today was the day. 'I'm moving into the Kane house today, Yippie,' Veronica said as a tear rolled down her eye as she stood infront of the door to the Kane Mansion.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know you all hate me for killing Keith, but it is all part of the plot. I'm sorry. But the ending, that is still far away, will sure make up for it, I promise. And to all of you that asked, this obviously is not a DV fic seeing as they are brother and sister. Also, sorry for the long wait in the new chapter, I have three projects due Monday, so I spent my day doing those, although I still have one to go. Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter should come in a few days.

**GyrlFrend: **Yes, Dick could sure use some hitting in the head.

**SaucySammie: **Thanks for the review, and I'm glad that enjoy this story.

**Willow98002**: Lilly was trying to get to the whole background information before she came out and told Veronica, Logan just seemed to distract her.

**Fyreangel5**: thanks for the review, and just wait for more twists.

**Proffy**: Sorry, I had to kill him, otherwise the plot of the story would be so dead. Sorry, but keep reading, there will be more twists, and you'll most likely like the ending.

**b.a.b.i.b.l.u.b.l.i.s.s**, **lukeandlorealilove**, **Lapdogdesign34, x0x-chives-x0x, FanFicFairy514, wantingchino, moustrich, XxCrestFallenAngelxX, Mel, jacedes, and Maxwell** thanks for all the reviews, hope you all enjoy what's coming next!


	4. Chapter 4

There she stood at the door. How many times has she just walked right inside without a welcome and now that she is welcome she can't make it one step closer. She must have been standing there a good five minutes. Her mother dropped her off with all her luggage. Lianne was going to her house for one last time and then leaving the state. She wouldn't tell Veronica where she was going, but Veronica really wasn't in the mood to care.

Finally she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to come in Veronica," Jake Kane said as he walked past her and opened the door, "this is your home now."

"Thanks, Mr. Kane," Veronica said as she took a deep breath and grabbed her bag.

"Please you can call me," before he could finish he looked at her face, "well, when you're ready you can call me Jake."

"Ok."

"So, Lilly wanted you too to share rooms however, I thought it would be better off if you had your own room. It's our guest room closest to Lilly's room."

"Thanks, I'll just go and unpack," Veronica said as she turned the corner.

She walked into the guest room or "her new room." She took a look around. It was a bit smaller than Lilly's room, but bigger than her old room. She had her own bathroom and she had a view of the pool in the backyard. She unpacked her bags, she had so much extra drawers. 'Maybe I can go shopping with Lilly later to fill out these drawers. Well that is if she and I are on talking terms.' Just then she noticed something on her pillow. 'What's this?' She opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Veronica, _

_I figured you would come here while Duncan and I were at school, so I left this on your pillow. All I have to say is that I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you or your family. When you called to tell me that you moving, I guess you didn't know that you were moving here. I would NEVER EVER say that I was happy that you were moving. You are my best friend, and if you ever moved away I would just die. I wouldn't be able to live without you. Honestly, can you see me living without you? When you were at the hospital I was so scared for you. I felt so bad; it's all my fault that you were there. I can never say I'm sorry enough times. I know that if you were in my shoes you would feel the same way. You are my best friend and I love you. Please forgive me! I know after what just happened in your life you need someone to talk to. Remember I will always be here for you, no matter what. I love you so much._

_Lilly _

As Veronica finished reading her letter a tear rolled down her eye. She walked out of her room and to the driveway. 'Shit, why didn't I go pick up my car at the shop before I came here?' Just then she looked at the driveway and saw Duncan pull in. 'Just what I needed.'

"Hey Veronica," Duncan said trying to avoid all eye contact.

"Duncan please, don't act like this. I mean can't you talk to me? I know we have a history and this news just ruined everything. Our parents truly fucked up, and there's nothing we can do about it. I'm just glad we found out we are brother and sister before anything happened," she said quietly. "So will you be a great big brother and drive me to go get my car?" Veronica said cheerfully as she tilted her head and started twirling her hair.

"How can I say no to that head tilt of yours?"

"You, and just about everybody else can't. I own everyone with this tilt. Now are we going or what?" Veronica said as she didn't wait for an answer and jumped into the front seat of his car.

"Whatever Veronica," Duncan said to himself as he headed to the driver's side of his car.

The car ride was very quiet. 'Say something Veronica, start a conversation. But what do I say?' Veronica said to herself.

"I never meant to hurt you," Duncan said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Veronica asked turning her head to Duncan.

"When we broke up," Duncan started to explain.

"Um, I don't remember having that conversation. All I remember is getting ignored and being given the cold shoulder," Veronica stated looking out the window.

"I'm sorry, but I was a little out of it when I heard the news and I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't tell anyone except for Lilly. And I only told her because she would not stop bugging me. I'm sorry for not talking to you, but it was just so awkward."

"I get it, it's okay. And I forgive you, I may never forgive my parents, but I forgive you," Veronica said sincerely before they pulled into the Neptune Car Shop.

"Alright, now do you need anything before I leave?" Duncan asked as Veronica was about to leave the car.

"Um, no." Veronica then thought, "Wait, I forgot my purse at the house. Can you lend your sister some money?"

"Yea, I'll just charge it and dad will pay for it when the bill comes in." Veronica smiles and shakes her head.

'Wow, how much do you think I'm gonna get for allowance? I mean Celeste probably won't give me one, but my daddy dearest can't let his love child go without money.' Veronica thought and her smile grew bigger.

"Earth to Mars, or should I say Kane, where did you go?" Duncan asked as he walked back with the keys to Veronica's car and gave them to her.

"First of all, it's staying Mars; remember no one is supposed to know that we were related. I am just living with my best friend and her family. And second, I was just wondering about school. Has Logan and Lilly been talking?"

"Sure you were, and no every lunch Logan comes up with some excuse not to eat at the table and goes elsewhere."

"Well can you blame him? I mean under the circumstance," Veronica started.

"What circumstance?" Duncan interrupted. 'Shit Duncan doesn't know.'

"Well Logan's dad was just put in jail for killing a man, he might feel weird around everyone," Veronica made up.

"I guess, but this is Logan, he like owns the school, why should he feel weird? People still kiss the ground he walks on."

"True," she looked at her watch, "well we should get going."

"Yea, but first I have a question for you, have you talked to her since the hospital?" Veronica shook her head. "Well you two have to get over this thing, I can't have my two sisters fighting." Veronica laughed.

"Yea, well I needed some time to think, but now I think I'm ready. I'll meet you at the house?"

"Yea I'll be following your car to make sure that these mechanics did what they were paid to do," chuckled Duncan.

"Ok," Veronica said as she walked to her car.

As she walked into the house with Duncan, she heard Celeste scream, "Duncan dear time for dinner." 'O boy this should get interesting.' Veronica thought.

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews and sorry this took so long,I had a ten paged essay due today for english, but now that's out of the way and a new chapter should be up shortly. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, hello Veronica," Celeste sneered as Veronica and Duncan walked into the kitchen, "I thought you weren't coming till later on this week."

"Well if I was supposed to I had no clue about it, my mother just decided that today was the day she was leaving town," Veronica said mimicking Celeste's tone of voice.

"Hello family, and Veronica," Jake said as he entered the room. "Where's Lilly?"

"Last I saw her she was talking to the pep squad coach," Duncan replied as he sat at the table.

"Well then she can join us when she gets home. Let's starting eating before the food gets cold."

They all sat around the table passing along grilled chicken sautéed with lemon sauce, steamed broccoli and steamed carrots. Throughout the dinner Jake was the one doing all the talking. When Veronica was putting her last piece of chicken in her mouth and was about to leave the table Celeste cleared her throat.

"So Veronica, what did your mother do with the money she received from selling the house?"

"She took some of it for herself to buy an apartment, but she put most of it in a bank account for me. She told me this was my college fund and my spending money so I should use it wisely," Veronica smiled.

"Well don't worry about touching that bank account. It's yours to keep. Also, while you are living under this household you will have your own bank account and a three hundred dollar a week allowance," Jake stated as Veronica gaped.

"Jake, dear you can't possibly," Celeste started but was cut off by Veronica.

"That really isn't necessary. I'll be fine, I have enough money to get through the next two years before college," Veronica said as Celeste looked at her in disbelief.

"No Veronica, you are part of this family and I insist that you take it."

"Jake, we talked about this, she is a family friend whose father just died and mother just ran off without her," Celeste commented.

"God damn it Celeste, listen whether you like it or not Veronica is my daughter and she will be granted the same opportunities as my other two children. I know that we said we would not tell people she is my daughter but everyone in this already knows it. We don't have to pretend while we are under this roof," Jake screamed. Celeste just got up from her seat and walked away.

"Veronica, you will also be getting a credit card in a few days for emergencies."

"Thanks for everything," smiled Veronica "I'm just going to go into my room now."

"Alright," Jake laughed. Veronica left the room as Jake and Duncan started a conversation about school. Veronica could tell Duncan was a little freaked out about how his father just treated his mother, but she was being a bitch.

Instead of going to her room Veronica went into Lilly's room and sat on her bed and waited. She didn't have to wait long because within ten minutes Lilly walked into her bedroom carrying a bag full of things from her pep squad locker.

"Hey," Veronica said softly as Lilly jumped back not noticing she was there.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Listen Veronica, I am so sorry for everything that has happened."

"Lilly I know and I want you to stop apologizing. I forgive you. It just took some time to get over what happened."

"Alright," Lilly said looking down.

"So what did talk about to the pep squad coach?" Veronica asked trying to start a conversation.

Lilly looked up, "Well, I told her that I had to quit the team. She asked why and I couldn't come around to tell her. I just told her I had personal reasons that I would rather not discuss."

"Ok, well then I'll quit too."

" 'Ronica, you don't have to do that," Lilly said.

"I want to, plus what would pep squad be without my best friend," she then cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered, "and half sister." This made Veronica and Lilly both start laughing.

Lilly then asked what Veronica did today. She went through saying goodbye to her mother, coming to the house, unpacking, and going to the car shop with Duncan.

"So are you and Duncan okay with this whole thing?" Lilly asked.

"He seemed cool about it, so I played along like I was, but deep down inside I was freaking out. I mean my first love comes out to be my half brother. It's fucking nuts! When I first found out I ran to the bathroom and stayed there for hours. I couldn't bring myself to the reality of these things. But once I started thinking about it, things started making sense. Like why my mom kind of freaked when she heard I was dating Duncan. And why your mom hates me so much."

"I know how you are feeling, well actually I don't because I was never put in that situation, thank god, but if I was I could have done the same thing. And don't think that you're the only one my mother hates. Sometimes I feel as if the only reason she tolerates me is because my father makes her," Lilly stated.

"Come on Lilly she loves you and you know it," Veronica said looking Lilly straight in the eyes.

"Yea, well now that you are living in this house, you are going to see a new side of Celeste. She is just like her mother. She is strict about everything when it comes to girls, but she loves anything and everything her son does. When I was younger I tried pleasing her anyway I could, but she was never pleased. I won beauty pageants that she would enter me in, and she would just smile. No "congratulations" or "great job Lilly" just a smile. I mean I saw other mothers so happy for their daughters just for going up there. I got no show of emotion from Celeste. I thought maybe that smiling was her way of showing emotion, but when you and Duncan were 12 and I was 13 I saw a different side of her. I saw her give emotion, but it wasn't toward me it was to our brother. He had scored the winning goal in the last few seconds of his soccer game. She screamed, jumped for joy and gave him a big huge. It tore my heart up; it was hard for me to watch. That's when I decided not to try to be the perfect daughter. That's when I started drinking, partying and trying my best to upset Celeste. And it's all been good till now. And when she finds out about this little one," Lilly pats her stomach, "it's gonna be great." Veronica couldn't help but laugh.

Lilly then proceeds to talk to her stomach, "And don't worry no matter what sex you turn out to be I am going to love you so much that it'll kill you." This made Veronica laugh even more.

"You're gonna be a great mother, a young mother but a great one," Veronica stated.

"And you're going to be a great aunt and god mother, and when the time comes you will be the greatest mother to live. Your children will be perfect, till their Aunt Lilly corrupts them," she said laughing.

They then proceeded to talk about each other's life for the past week. Lilly talked about school, Logan, and the past week without talking to Veronica. Veronica talked about living at home without Keith, packing, moving out, and the conversation at dinner.

"I would have loved to see my dad scream at my mom like that. I can't believe I missed it."

"Yea, well you'll probably see it very soon because I don't think he told her about the credit card yet."

Lilly laughed, "I have a great idea, you need new clothes, and I can't wear clothes more than once, so let's go shopping. We'll make a dent into the new credit card daddy dearest got you."

Veronica looked at the clock, "Lilly it's past midnight, and we have school tomorrow."

"So, you haven't been to school in over a week and every teacher knows what happened so if you fall asleep in class, they won't care. Plus I don't care if I get yelled at, I'm used to it."

"Fine, but what clothes store is opened this late at night?"

Lilly was silent for a minute before she spoke up, "Fine, we'll save shopping for tomorrow, but let's go out for food, I'm starving and I really don't want to eat the crap my mother made for dinner." Veronica laughed and nodded.

"Fine, let's go."

Veronica and Lilly were out the door and ten minutes. Veronica was happy to have her best friend back. 'This may not be as bad as it first seemed.'

* * *

**fanatical drama queen:** Thanks, I hope I did okay on my essay too and I hope you had a great birthday a few days ago!

Who doesn't love reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed since Veronica moved into the Kane household. Lilly and Veronica had become closer than ever, while Veronica and Duncan rarely talked. They still felt weird having each other around 24/7. Celeste seemed to always have a drink in her hand while Jake was always at work.

* * *

"'Ronica, what are you going to wear tonight?" Lilly asked as she was looking into the mirror combing her hair.

"Wear to what?" Veronica asked sitting up from Lilly's bed.

"Shelly's party hello!" Lilly replied.

"You're going to that?"

"We're going to that, plus it'll be one of the last parties I go to before everyone finds out that I am pregnant. And I need you by my side to make sure that I don't drink," Lilly said as she proceeded to give Veronica her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll go. I guess I could wear my white dress."

"The white one that makes you look like a perfect child, please Veronica, one of these days you are going to find out that you are a badass. And when you do I am going to be so proud. As for me I think I will wear my jean skirt and my low v-neck green shirt. One good thing about being pregnant is that my boobs are getting bigger."

"Lilly, cut it out," Veronica insisted.

"What, it's true look."

"I'd rather not check out your chest thanks, I'll be in my room changing for this party," Veronica said shaking her head as she left Lilly's room.

An hour later they were ready to leave.

"Is Duncan going?" Veronica asked.

"I think he went to Logan's. They both should be there. I can't wait," Lilly said sarcastically.

"You still haven't talked to him?"

"No, but I've tried, he just doesn't want to hear it."

"Give him time. And speaking of time, we better get going."

* * *

Once at the party Lilly and Veronica didn't leave each other's side. They drifted around saying their 'hellos' to people. After about an hour they drifted to the table with the drinks. There Madison passed her drink off to Lilly who went to put it up to her mouth.

"Excuse me I'll be taking that," Veronica said reaching to grab the cup.

"I was just about to smell if there was alcohol in the drink," Lilly explained.

"Sure you were," Veronica said taking a sip of it, "And if you were interested, this is your basic rum and coke."

"Yep, well I have to go to the bathroom; I'll meet you back here?"

"Yea, I'll be here."

As Lilly went inside the house Veronica made her way to couch near the pool where Dick and Casey were. Dick tried grabbing her and kissing her and she almost kneed him where it hurts.

"Wow, watch the merchandise Mars," Dick said backing away.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to," Veronica said in her valley girl accent.

"Right," Dick said before he walked off trying to follow Madison. Veronica sat down and was followed by Logan.

"Hey, haven't talked to you in a long time," Veronica said.

"Yea, well you've been spending a lot of time with Lilly, and me and her aren't on the best of terms right now."

"Why don't you just try and talk to her."

"Veronica, she is pregnant with either my father's or my own child. I could either be the father to this child or the brother. How screwed up is that. I really don't think I am up to terms with talking to her right now."

"But you should talk to her sooner or later," Veronica said.

"You are the one to talk, how are things between you and Duncan?"

"Alright I guess, at least I talk to him and we talked about the whole breakup."

"Yea, but how long have you waited like four months?"

"Hey, that's not my fault he was the one who refused to talk to me, just as you are the one who refuses to talk to Lilly."

"Fine, whatever," he pauses for a few minutes, "so now that you and Duncan are living under the same roof are you two going to get back to together anytime soon?"

"No, never will we get back together," Veronica stated as she took as sip of her drink and placed the cup back on the table.

"And why is that, I mean you two are the ideal couple," Logan stated.

"That is far from true," Veronica said as her voice grew louder, "things are way too complicated for you to understand."

As Logan was listening to Veronica he saw Lilly coming their way. He lent over and kissed Veronica. The kiss lasted about a minute before Veronica pulled away as Lilly once again disappeared.

"How drunk are you?" Veronica demanded as she grabbed her drink and chugged the rest of it.

"Honestly I've only had about three drinks. Which doesn't affect me."

"Then what the hell was the kiss about?"

"Sorry, I saw Lilly and I really didn't want to talk to her, so I thought I would let her know that I moved on by allowing her to see me kissing another girl."

"So you are using me to get back at her? I am her best friend, her sister, what is going through that head of yours?"

"Sorry, ok I'm sorry. I am sorry for using you to get back at your best friend that is like your sister. But don't worry she couldn't see who I was making out with."

"Oh, that makes it all better right?" Veronica said as her voice progressively got louder.

"Veronica, calm down," Logan said as Veronica's pocket started to vibrate. She received a text message from Lilly. 'Couldn't find you, I wanted to tell you that I'm going home, I'm not feeling to go. Will you be able to find a ride home?' Veronica replied. 'Yea, I'll find one, Feel Better.'

"Who was that?" Logan asked.

"Like it is any of your business," Veronica said staring Logan in the eyes. He gradually came closer to her and finally their lips met for a second time. Three minutes later Veronica pulled back once again.

"Logan, I really don't feel good," she stated holding her head.

"What's the matter?" Logan said with concern.

"I don't know, maybeI drank my drink too fast, or there was too much rum orsomething in my drink."

"Even when you don't feel good you have an answer for everything?"

"Haha."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Madison."

"Okay, well you should go home. Should I go find Lilly?"

"No, she left already, she was the one who texted me."

"Okay, well let's go," Logan said as he helped Veronica get up and walk her to his car.

Once in the car Logan said, "I would drive you to the Kane's except I'm sure Celeste wouldn't be too happy, so is my house okay." Veronica nodded and Logan turned the car on and drove to his house.

* * *

He parked in the driveway, ran to unlock and open the door and ran back to Veronica. He carried from the driveway to his room and places her on his bed. He threw a cover on her and sat down next to her. He kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Veronica." He then turned the light off and went to his bed and got under the covers, but he made sure that she had her space. He was turned on his side about to close his eyes when he heard Veronica mumble, "Night Logan." He smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is pretty long,but please don't get used to them being this long, I just didn't want to split this into two different parts. The chapters are easier to write andthey get posted faster when they are short. Well, Ihope you all liked it.Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica opened her eyes and looked around the room. As she was about to get out of bed she felt someone's arm wrapping around her waist. She turned her head around and saw Logan sleeping like a baby. 'If only Logan was always sleeping, he doesn't look like a jackass when he's sleeping,' she thought as she laughed. Logan, who was startled by her laughing, woke up, once he realized his arm was wrapped around her waist he quickly pulled it back.

"Sorry, it's a habit," Logan said as got out of bed.

"It's okay plus you were very caring taking a drunk me home last night," Veronica said with a smile.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let you stay there and possible get used?" Logan said sincerely.

"From what I remember I did in fact get used last night."

"Hey I was a perfect gentleman last night, I brought you up here and let you fall asleep I didn't lay a hand on you, well expect for just now, but that's different."

"What about the kiss, remember that?"

"Yea, I apologized for that yesterday. Remember it was right before I kissed you again?"

"We kissed twice?" Veronica said.

"You don't remember," Logan said getting closer to Veronica.

"Not really, no," she shook her head and smirked.

"Fine, maybe this will bring back memories," Logan said jumping on the bed and before Veronica could respond he kissed her.

"Wow, now I remember, but it was definitely better last night," she said as she shrugged her shoulders, "but that always leaves room for improvement," she commented before pulling him in for another kiss.

Just when things started heating up Logan's cell phone rang.

"You better get that," Veronica said.

"Alright, you can go shower in Trina's room and while you're there raid her wardrobe," Logan said as went to grab his cell phone.

"Are you sure? She won't be mad?"

"She never wears outfits more than once."

Veronica nodded as she headed out of the room. She went over to Trina's to shower. Twenty-five minutes later she headed back into Logan's room.

"Hungry?" Logan asked as she entered.

"Starving, let's go make breakfast," she said.

"Make breakfast? I don't make breakfast."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that the son of two movie stars doesn't know how to cook, we'll just have to teach him," she said as she grabbed his hand and headed downstairs.

* * *

They, or rather Veronica made pancakes and Logan ate most of them.

"So, how many drinks did you have last night?" Logan asked as he was putting away the drinks.

"Honestly, I can only remember having one."

"I know what happened," Logan said quietly.

"Care to share?" Veronica asked looking him in the eyes.

"Well, when Sean, myself and others went to TJ we bought some GHB. And when you were in the shower Dick called and I asked him if he used his share. He said that he gave it to Madison but doesn't think she drank the drink because she was her normal bitchy self."

"I got my drink from Madison last night, that I remember."

"Well it's a good thing I took care of you, who knows what could have happened."

"Thank you Logan," she said as she looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Shit. I am five minutes late for my hair appointment. Can you drive me to the salon? Please," she said as she tilted her head. 'He better say yes, I own everyone with this head tilt."

"Sure, come on," he motioned to the door.

Once they were on the road Veronica had to ask, "So how is the divorce going along?"

"Actually it's pretty good, my mom stopped drinking and no one has heard from Aaron since he's been in jail. Although my mom is making me go see him tomorrow, but I get to miss school so it's all good I guess."

"That's good. Well good luck with that," was that last thing Veronica said before she started thinking about October 3.

"So what are you going to do with your hair?"

"Huh, sorry I zoned out."

"Thinking about Aaron? Sorry for bringing it up," Logan said.

"No, it's fine, I sometimes need to be brought back to reality. I mean it is awesome living with the Kane's but it seems all unreal," she paused, "and to get back to your question, I have no clue what I am going to do with my hair, it'll be a surprise."

"I like surprises," Logan said as he pulled into a parking spot. "Do you need someone to pick you up?"

"No, that's okay, Lilly is coming to pick me up, and then she wants to go Christmas shopping. Thanks for the ride. See you Tuesday," Veronica said as she jumped out of the XTerra.

"Bye," Logan said before he drove off.

* * *

Lilly walked into the salon and saw Veronica reading a magazine.

"So, let me see," Lilly said as she approached Veronica. Veronica lowered the magazine to revile she shoulder length hair cut she had gotten.

"OH MY GOD," Lilly screamed touching Veronica's hair, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, I donated the fifteen inches of hair I chopped off."

"Good for you. Now let's go shopping," Lilly said as her eyes widened. Duncan was waiting in the parking lot with Lilly's car.

"Hey Duncan, what are you doing driving Lilly's car?" Veronica asked as she entered the back seat of the car.

"She was complaining of a hangover, so she had me drive," Duncan said not seeing Veronica's look of confusion at Lilly. She was about to scream at Lilly when Lilly winked at her. 'She still didn't tell Duncan' Veronica thought as she shook her head.

"So where were you when I texted you last night Ronica?"

"Um, I think I was in the upstairs bathroom. Why did you leave so early?"

"Truth, I saw Logan making out with this girl, I don't know who it was but I'm sure it was some slut," Lilly said as she was applying lipstick.

"Yuck," replied Veronica as she thanked God that Lilly didn't see her making out with Logan.

"But then again I don't know why you should care; I mean you two did breakup right?"

"Yea," Lilly replied as she quickly changed the subject, "so enough with my night, who did I see you making out with Duncan?" Lilly asked and Duncan went red in the face.

"Um, none of your business."

"Come on Donut tell your sisters," Lilly said making her puppy dog face.

"Meg Manning," Duncan said really quickly.

"Sweet," Lilly said.

"When did her and Cole break up?" Veronica asked.

"Who knows, but now she is dating our Donut over here," Lilly said as she pinched Duncan's cheek.

'I can't wait for school tomorrow,' Veronica thought as she rolled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica barley made it through her first few classes; she kept dozing off in the middle of them. She hardly got any sleep the night before because she was trying to figure out how to tell Lilly that she made out with Logan. Before she knew it lunch was there. She was hoping for a peaceful lunch, since Logan was visiting his dad and Lilly was at a doctor's appointment, but boy was she wrong. 

Before she went to lunch she stopped at her locker she could sense that something was wrong. She looked at her locker and saw the word slut drawn all over it. 'Great, just great.' She turned away from her locker and headed outside to her normal table. As she approached the lunch table she saw Madison whispering as she saw her. The rest of the '09ers at the table seemed to space themselves out so there would be no room.

"Hey guys," Veronica said as she put her lunch at the table.

"Sorry Veronica we don't let sluts sit with us," Madison said as she looked up to Veronica.

"So I am guessing that you are the one who wrote slut on my locker. Care to explain," Veronica asked getting angry.

"Sure whore had too many letters."

"Alright now that you cleared that one up, can you tell me why you wrote it?"

"For starters I saw you making out with Logan Echolls at Shelly's party on Saturday. I mean gosh Veronica making out with your so called best friend's boyfriend. And your ex-boyfriends' best friend. Good one," Madison sneered.

"They broke up months ago Madison, and as for Duncan and I," Veronica started.

"Yeah, but they are going to get back together eventually, I mean that's what they do. They break up and get back together, breakup back together. You of all people should know this."

"Look Madison, I was drunk okay?"

"Well then why did I see you come out of Logan's car the day after, as you went to get your haircut?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Sure whatever you say. Does Lilly know yet? Huh? And if you think that you are Logan will go anywhere relationship wise, you're wrong. He just sees you as a mini Lilly. I mean you dress like her, you act like her, and you are now living with her. The only thing I see different is this new haircut thing you've got going on."

"Fine Madison, you want to know the truth, the only reason I kissed him was because he didn't want to talk to Lilly. And I doubt that they will get back together after this fight. And when you saw me get out of his car that's because I spent the night at his house." Everyone's eyes at the table opened wider as they gaped. "And that was because of you Madison."

"How are you going to blame me for you being a whore?"

"Well if it wasn't for the drink, which had GHB in it that Dick gave you, which you gave to Lilly, who gave it to me I wouldn't have been drugged."

"Yea right, Veronica. That's a lie; you just want everyone to feel bad for you."

"Really, why don't you ask Dick about it then?" Veronica said. Soon enough Veronica and Madison were screaming at each other and no one knows what they were saying.

Duncan they approached the table. "Hey guys what's the matter?"

No one acknowledged that he spoke. He then cleared his throat and said it louder. This time Veronica stopped screaming and turned to him.

"Nothing, I was just leaving."

"Come on Veronica, tell Duncan. I'm sure he wants to know what we were fighting about," Madison said as she smirked.

"Okay, Dick gave a drink to Madison with GHB in it and she doesn't believe me."

"Not that Veronica. Tell Duncan who you made out with at Shelly's party." Duncan looked questionably at Veronica who didn't say a word.

"Fine, if she's not going to tell you I will," Madison stated. "She made out with Logan"  
Duncan's eyes grew.

"You mean to tell me that you were the person Lilly saw kissing Logan? And when she told you about it in the car, you told her you must have been in the bathroom when that happened? God Veronica, where is your decency?"

"Well maybe I didn't want to tell her in front of you, maybe just maybe I wanted to tell her on my own time," Veronica said as she turned away and started running into the school.

* * *

Lilly, who had just come from her doctor's appointment, saw Veronica yell at Duncan and head into the school. She followed Veronica and entered the girl's bathroom. She heard sobs coming from one of the stalls and called out, "Veronica, please come out, we need to talk."

"Lilly?"

"The one and only," Lilly stated back.

Veronica slowly came out of her stall and looked at Lilly with puffy eyes. "I have to tell you something," she said slowly.

"Yeah, I have to tell you something too. Let's go somewhere more private," Lilly said grabbing Veronica's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom, out of the school, and into the back of her car. Veronica had to catch her breath before she began. She spilled about the whole night of Shelly's party. And what happened the next day. She went on telling about the whole fight with Madison. And throughout the whole explanation Lilly was quiet.

"Ok, well now it is time for me to confess," Lilly started. "I knew it was you kissing Logan on Saturday. He really didn't do a good job of covering it up."

"You knew! Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I hinted towards it in the car, but then I remembered that Duncan was there, so I didn't go any further; plus, I knew you would come out and tell me sooner or later. And as for what Madison said, you are not a mini-me. I mean yeah, we do act a like, but it's genetics honey. I mean we are related." Veronica chuckled. "So whatever you have with Logan is fine with me."

"Yeah, I don't think that he and I will go anywhere. I mean he could be the father of my niece or nephew. How weird would that be?"

"Ok, well know it's time for confession two."

"Alright," Veronica said waiting for Lilly to continue.

"Well, as I went to the doctor he said that everything is fine and that I am due around June forth. So then I asked him if a DNA test could be done to find out who the father is. He told me that they don't like doing that while the baby is still developing in the womb, but he told me he could tell me the approximate date that the baby was conceived. So he told me and I rushed home to see my calendar. And now I am one hundred percent sure on who the baby's father is."

"Well that's great. So who is it?" Veronica asked.

"Hold on, I am not through with the story. So once I found out whom the father was I decided it was time for mother dearest to hear the great news."

"You told Celeste? How did she take it?" Veronica asked getting more and more interested into what Lilly was about to say.

"Well she started yelling and screaming and then when I told her who the father was she just went to the kitchen and drank away her sorrows. When I left the house she was on her third glass."

"Nice, so who," Veronica started just as her cell phone went off.

"Hello…. Yes this is Veronica….. Okay, well can it wait?...Fine I'll be there in a few minutes." Veronica said as she hung up the phone.

"I have to go to the Sheriff's station for some final questioning and collecting of my d.., of Keith's personal belongings. So real quick tell me who the father is."

"Now is not the time Veronica. I think I should talk with him first before I tell you."

"But Lilly," Veronica said as she tilted her head. "Please."

"Veronica I am not a guy that head tilt of yours is not going to work," Lilly stated, "But I promise when you come home you will know who the father is."

"Fine," Veronica said reluctantly as she left Lilly's car.

* * *

She got into her car and drove as fast as she could to the Sheriff's Station. She couldn't wait to get this over with so she could find out who the father is. She went through final questioning for the Aaron Echolls murder trial and she picked up a box with Keith's belongings in it. Just as she was about to leave she heard a dispatch on the radio.

"Dispatch, this is G12 requesting assistance for possible jumper on the Coronado Bridge. The abandoned vehicle is a red Jaguar convertible, license plate KANE 2 blocking the northbound lane."

* * *

Ok, so I'm not quite sure how many of you are still reading this, but what did you think? Please review whether good or bad. Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I was packed with English projects and I wasn't home during spring break. The story is coming to an end. Only a few chapters left. This chapter is probably the worst one I have written...Sorry!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

Veronica sat at her car complicating where to go. 'Do I go home and see how everyone is doing or should I stay as far away as possible?' Once she finalized her decision she put her keys in the ignition and drove away.

* * *

There she stood staring at his grave stone.

_Keith Mars_

_Loving Husband and Father_

_November 20, 1963-_

_October 3, 2004_

She has only been there a few times after the accident, when she needs some time to herself. She begins to cry, thinking of all the memories shared. She turned her head to start headed back to her car when she saw Logan leaning against his XTerra. She quickly wiped her tears and headed towards him.

"Hey, what are you my stalker?" Veronica said.

"Actually I saw you drive away from the Sheriff's station; I decided I would surprise you from coming home early so I followed you. Little did I know that you were going to bring me here. Otherwise I would have not even tried."

"And what's the matter with a cemetery?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you some time with your father, I didn't want to disturb you. Plus it's really creepy," Logan responded as he wrapped his arms around Veronica as she started crying.

As Veronica wiped away her tears her phone started ringing. "Thanks Logan," she said smiling.

"Anytime… and are you going to get that," Logan asked. Veronica looked at the caller id and shook her head.

"Fine then, where are you gonna go? Home?"

"Actually, no. I'm going to your house," Veronica said smirking. 'Anywhere but the Kane's' she told herself.

"Really and what makes you think you are welcome?"

"This," she replied as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Yeah, that covers the entrance fee."

"Good, now get in your car and follow me to your place."

"Yes mam," Logan said as he saluted her and made her laugh.

* * *

As Veronica drove home, the radio was off. She didn't want to hear anything about the alleged suicide. After a ten minute drive she parked on the Echoll's driveway and waited for Logan to get out of his car. Finally Logan came out of his car.

"Geese man, what took you so long?" Veronica said in her surfer accent.

"We need to talk."

"The words every girl loves to hear," Veronica said as she made her way to the bench.

"I just got off the phone with Duncan. It seems there was accident today." He paused and was about to continue when Veronica cut him off.

"I know, I heard. I was at the sheriff's when the call came in. that's why I didn't want to go to my new home."

"Why wouldn't you want to go home? I mean Lilly, Duncan and Jake all need your support."

"Yea, well I guess I feel kind of guilty," Veronica replied looking at the ground.

"Guilty about what?" Logan asked as he picked her chin up to make her look into his eyes.

"We should go inside, it's about to rain," Veronica said quickly changing the subject.

"We'll go inside after you tell me what you feel guilty for."

"Fine, well remember at the party when I said Duncan and I would never in a million years get back together because things are way too complicated for you to understand."

"Yeah."

"And how I said Lilly and I are sisters and you said we were like sisters," Logan nodded. "Well it seems to be that Duncan and Lilly are my half siblings. My mother and Jake had an affair right after Celeste had Lilly and it seems I was the product."

"That news is just weird and disturbing," Logan replied.

"Yeah you don't have to tell me twice. How do you think I felt when I found out?"

"Alright, and changing the subject of incest," Logan said as Veronica rolled her eyes, "how does that make you feel guilty of Celeste's jumping off the bridge?"

"Well if it weren't for me moving in, Celeste wouldn't have been constantly drinking. Every time I saw her, she had a drink in her hand."

"But why did she choose now to jump? You've been living there for some time now."

"Well, Lilly told her about the baby. And I guess the drinking king of impaired her sensibility."

"Veronica, if anyone should feel guilty it should be Lilly, not you."

Veronica looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"Lilly has caused two deaths in a matter of months, that must be a record," Logan said as he wrapped his arm around Veronica. "You worry too much, let's go inside and watch a movie or something to take your mind away from reality."

* * *

In the middle of the movie Veronica looked up at Logan and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Logan asked.

"It was a thanks for everything and an I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Not telling you sooner about me being a Kane, but now that you know it's all better," Veronica smiled and cuddled with Logan.

"Hey Veronica," Logan said as Veronica shifted her head in his direction.

"Yeah?" Veronica replied looking into his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Can I ask what that was for?" Veronica stated.

"Well it was for ignoring you for the past few months. I was ashamed of what my fath, of what Aaron did to your father. And I thought you would hate me because of Aaron."

"Logan you are not your father and you will never be him. You are just like your mother. Caring, lovable and life of the party."

"Well thanks for the compliment Veronica," Lynn Echolls replied as she walked into the room. "And Logan, listen to the words that Veronica tells you because they are true. You are not like your father. Don't ever think that you are."

Logan smiled.

"Logan would you mind taking out the garbage? Please," Lynn asked as Logan looked at her strangely. He never has to take out the garbage what is up with his mother? Lynn looked at Logan again and he nodded his head and was out the door.

"So how are you Veronica?"

"I'm fine, thanks Mrs. Echolls," Veronica said as she looked back to the television.

Lynn looked at the movie she was watching and responded, "First of all call my Lynn. And second after watching the Italian Job, you should know what fine stands for."

Veronica looked up at Lynn and smiled, "Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional."

"Very good, now since you are fine," she stressed the word fine, "I guess you heard the news of Celeste."

"Yea, I did."

"I'm sorry for the loss, and you are welcomed here anytime. You can stay here as long as you would like."

"Thanks Lynn."

"Anytime dear," Lynn said as she hugged Veronica.

"The garbage is outside mom," Logan said as he walked back into the room.

"Alright, I'll let you two be," Lynn said as she walked out of the room.

Logan turned to Veronica. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. I knew I always liked your mother," she said as she snuggled up against Logan as they finished watching the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I know I am horrible I haven't updated in a month! But softball has taken over, but enough with the excuses from me. The next, and most likely final chapter will be out sometime next week, I promise! And on with the story...

* * *

There she stood once again watching a casket falling into the ground. This time was not as emotional as before but she still couldn't help feeling sorry for Celeste.

* * *

Once she got home from Logan's the day Celeste died everyone was quiet. The house was quiet. Jake was quiet. Duncan was quiet. And Lilly was quiet. Veronica walked through the front door and saw Lilly sitting in disbelief on the couch. Veronica ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Lil," Veronica said as she grasped Lilly harder. For the first time in her life Lilly was speechless. Lilly's body was limp as she just fell to the ground sobbing. After about five minutes Lilly opened her mouth to speak.

"As much as I hated her, and as much as I said I didn't want her in my life, I was wrong. It's all my fault."

"Lilly, it's everyone's fault, we all saw her drinking but we never put a stop to it. We could have done so much to help her, but we didn't," Veronica sobbed as her and Lilly just sat in the living room crying.

Veronica and Lilly came to terms on Celeste's death at the wake. Lilly saw Celeste's body in the casket and she just started laughing uncontrollable. Everyone just looked at her. Veronica came up to her and took her outside.

"What is the matter with you?" Veronica questioned Lilly.

"It's just ironic, you know. She was a woman all about class and how she looked. She always yelled at me for showing off too much, or looking too sloppy, but look at her. She died by jumping off a bridge. She looks horrible, and she was the one that told me that I had no class when I told her who the father was."

Veronica, not wanting to get too pushy with Lilly just nodded her head.

"But hey, it's her loss, if she really couldn't stand that I was going to have a Mexican baby then it's all her fault that she's dead."

"Wait, hold up did you just say a Mexican baby?"

"Right, I haven't told you. The baby is Weevil's."

"What!" Veronica screamed. "How, when, why? Are you sure?"

Lilly just laughed. "When the doctor told me the approximate date of conception I went home to look at my calendar and saw that I conceived the baby when the Echoll's went on their two week family vacation. Leaving only one other possible father. Weevil."

Veronica stood there in awe, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she was relieved. This led Logan off the hook of being the baby's father or brother.

"Have you told him yet?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, and to tell you the truth he seemed so excited. I've seen the way he is with his niece; he's so good with children."

"Good he better be. No one is treating my niece or nephew poorly." She rubbed Lilly's stomach, "Auntie Veronica will always protect and stick up for you, no matter what."

* * *

Two weeks had past since Celeste's funeral and Logan and Veronica spent most of it together at his house.

"So what would you like for lunch?" Logan asked Veronica as he turned off the television.

"Ice cream sundaes sound fine," Veronica said as she made her way from her couch to his.

"Haven't you had enough junk food, maybe some fruits or vegetables would be good in your diet."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, and can you stop putting words in my mouth."

"Fine, I'll just have to put of cherries on my sundae and that should cover my fruit quota for the day," she smiled and leaned in to kiss Logan. Logan passionately deepened the kiss and he got on top of Veronica.

"So… what…are….we…exactly?" Logan asked in between kisses.

"Huh?"

"Well, we're spending a lot of time together, we tend to make out often, and you're always undressing me with your eyes."

"Yes this is all true, well except for the whole me undressing you with my eyes, that all in your dreams."

"Oh no, in my dreams we do a whole lot more of undressing and it's not with eyes," Logan said as he moved his hands up and down Veronica's side of her body.

"Alright, alright. You can stop it now with all of that." She said as she pulled his hands off of her body and watched him pout. "Sorry, but before we get all caught up in the moment, let's discuss this topic that you brought about."

"Curse my wrong timing," Logan replied shaking his head.

"Poor baby, you'll get you chance," Logan smirked, "just wait. So now that we know that Lilly's baby isn't yours I guess we can come out and say that we are dating. I mean Lilly doesn't seem to have a problem with it, so the school shouldn't either."

"But who cares what the rest of the school thinks. I mean they think what we want them to think, we are top of the food chain there."

"Really now?"

"Yes, all four of us run that school and there is no doubt about it. So now that we decided that we are officially dating where were we doing before this conversation took place?" Logan said as he leaned in to kiss Veronica, but she was too quick and got up.

"We were about to make ice cream sundaes," she said as she turned to the kitchen, but Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her in his lap.

"I think that can wait a few minutes," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss. She just nodded.

* * *

"VERONICA," Lilly screamed, "we're going to be late for my appointment if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm coming," Veronica said as she grabbed her bag and car keys and headed out the door. They were headed to Lilly's doctor appointment. They were going to find out the sex of the baby and Lilly couldn't wait. She already had names planned out if it was a girl. She had a tough time deciding on a boy's name.

Once on the road, Lilly calmed down realizing that she was not going to be late for the appointment.

"So, do you have anything planned for Valentine's Day? I mean it is only a few days away and you and Logan have been going out for two months now?" Lilly asked dying to get details of how romantic Veronica's love life was.

"I don't know much. Logan did all of the planning. He said it's going to be really special. All I know is that he is picking me up at the house at seven and I must be ready on time."

"Wow Veronica, I'm so happy for you. I always knew there was something between you. Just by the way he looked at you. I think that's why I started going out with Weevil he looked at me the same way Logan looks at you. It makes me feel special."

"Well I'm glad that we both found someone that makes us feel special inside. Though we did have to go through some rough patches that I never want to bring up."

"You said it sister," Lilly replied as the both laughed for the rest of the trip.

Lilly came rushing out of the room and almost tripped as she reached Veronica.

"I guess this means your having a girl," Veronica said grabbing Lily in for a hug.

"Actually it's a boy. I even figured out a name. It hit me once the doctor told me. I'm going to name the baby Keith." Veronica smiled and pulled Lilly in for an even tighter hug. Tears were running down Veronica's eyes. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her.

* * *

Logan wouldn't cave it and tell her where they were going. He put a blindfold on her and took her hand as he led her to the limo. The limo took off and stopped.

'Oh great, what a short ride, we're still in the '09er zip, and I'm really not in the mood to go to a party where people, like Madison, are going to look at me funny.'

Logan led Veronica out of the limo and took off the blindfold.

"Logan, what is this? You couldn't tell me that we were going to your house tonight?"

"Sorry Ronnie," he said as he kissed her forehead, "just wait and find out what is in store. Look down." Veronica looked down and saw a path of red rose pedals. "Follow them," Logan instructed. She followed them from the walk way to the living room to the stairs, to the top floor, down the second stair case, through the dining room to the kitchen and out to the patio. Veronica looked up and saw stacks of chocolates, hundreds of lighted candles and dozens of roses all on display.

"Oh Logan, this is too much. It's beautiful."

Logan had ordered so much food from Luigi's that Veronica didn't know where to begin. She stuffed herself with lasagna, breadsticks, chicken marsala, and a marble cake for dessert. Logan then put on music and he and Veronica danced away.

"This was perfect Logan, thank you."

"You are very welcome," he said as kissed her forehead he then proceeded to kiss her passionately before she pulled away. Logan looked at her in confusion but she grabbed his hand and led his to his bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This is the end people! I had a great time with this story. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed. I hope this makes sense; otherwise I totally just blew the whole story. Well enjoy!

* * *

Veronica tossed and turned in her bed. She kept screaming. Soon enough her father came into the room. 

"Honey, are you alright? It is just a bad dream," Keith said as he walked to her bed.

"Dad," Veronica shrieked as she sat up and hugged him.

"Honey, it's alright I'm here," Keith replied as he sat on her bed. "What was your dream about?"

"Well, it started off when Lilly and I were at the car wash. She told me she had some sort of secret. So later that day, I went over to find out the secret she had wanted to tell me. When we arrived we saw Aaron Echolls there, you went to go talk to him and I was on the phone with Logan. After a few minutes I heard screaming so I called for help from your car. Then Aaron hit your car with my car not knowing I was in it," she took a long breath and continued. "Next thing I know I was in the hospital. It turns out Lilly had been sleeping with Aaron and she was pregnant. But you died," she starred into her father's eyes and smiled and hugged him again.

"During all this commotion a paternity test was taken and it seems that I was Jake Kane's daughter. So mom skipped town and I went to go live with the Kanes. While I was there Celeste took to drinking and soon killed herself when she found out that Lilly was pregnant with Weevil's baby. I found myself going out with Logan. Then I woke up."

"Wait a minute, did you just say that I was going out with you," Logan said as he entered the room.

"When did you get here?" Veronica asked.

"He's been here honey, ever since what happened to you," Keith explained.

"Sorry I overheard your dream," Logan smirked, "So how often do you dream about me?"

"Shut up," Veronica replied as she through a pillow at him. Then she looked at her father, "Dad can I have a moment alone with Logan for a second."

"Sure, I should go check up on how lunch is coming out anyway."

Veronica took a deep breath in and looked Logan in the eyes, "Logan I am sorry for everything. Sorry for not trusting you, for leaving you stranded and for blaming you on Lilly's death. Please forgive me."

Logan looked puzzled as he stared at Veronica. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what," before Veronica could finish she heard the smoke detector go off in the kitchen. "What is going on," Veronica replied as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave last night?" Veronica said as she came face to face with her mother. "Dad, tell her to leave she hasn't stopped drinking yet. Look," Veronica said as she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Smell it, drink it. It's alcohol." Veronica was shaking the bottle in front of her father's face. He reluctantly took the bottle and drank a small sip.

"Honey, this is plain old water, no alcohol content whatsoever," Keith replied as he placed the water on the countertop.

Veronica finally realized something, she was standing in her old house. She turned and looked questionably at her parents.

"What is going on here? Why aren't we in our apartment, why are we still in the 09er zip code?"

Logan, Keith and Lianne looked at Veronica strangely. "What are you talking about sweetie?" Lianne finally asked her.

"When Lilly died and dad went after Jake Kane as the murderer," Veronica started.

Logan interupped by saying, "But Ver." But before he could finish Keith cut him off.

"Let her finish Logan."

"As I was saying, dad went after Jake Kane as the murderer; dad got kicked out of office. From then on mom started drinking and wanted to move out of Neptune. Dad did not want to move and so he started his own private investigation. Am I right? Why are you all looking at me like I am crazy?" Veronica quickly said as she sat down on the couch.

"Keep going honey," Keith replied.

"So we couldn't afford this house anymore so we bought an apartment in the non 09er zip. After a few months mom couldn't take it so she left. Everything in my life changed. My friends wouldn't talk to me. Logan was a complete jackass and I was a simple outcast. I changed from the preppy, naïve girl, to the strong, independent girl. Then on the one year anniversary of Lilly's death Logan and I put together a memorial tape in honor of her, while the Kanes bought a memorial fountain in her name.

"I also started helping dad with all the investigations and on my own time I was determined to find out what really happened to Lilly. One day I went to go talk to the alleged murderer and he told me that I was the daughter of Jake Kane. I didn't believe it but I had to know the truth so I sent out paternity test to a lab. Once I got the results I really did not what to know them and I said no matter what my dad was my dad.

"Then at the Echolls' Christmas party Aaron got stabbed from one of the women he slept with. This sent controversy and Lynn would up committing suicide. Logan was distraught. And wound up going to one of the dances at the school so drunk and without pants. That same night I figured out where mom was and I flew out to her. She told me everything about the day Lilly was killed and how she was with Jake Kane the night of the murder. I then used all my college money to put her into a rehab."

'I'll leave out the whole rape story line, I don't think my dad needs to hear about that' Veronica thought.

"Then one day this kid kidnapped me and Logan came to my rescue. Logan was on the phone with me when the kid came in and he heard where the man was taking me and he met us there. He wound up punching the kid in the face. And the kid wound up being a FBI agent. Well after the fact I kissed Logan as a thank you and we wound up making out and being girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Then Duncan went missing and dad went to go find him. Dad got a $50,000 reward for it but in order to receive it I had to sign over my rights as a Kane. It turns out that dad had a paternity test done and I was not a Kane anyway. Finally I found tapes in Lilly's room and they should her having a um, good ole time with Mr. Echolls in his pool house. So I finally figured out who killed Lilly. As I was in the process of bringing all the tapes home Aaron wound up being in the backseat of my car. I swerved the car and purposely made it hit a pole as I ran for cover. Aaron got a hold of me and put me in a freezer and put it on fire. Dad came and saved the day and Aaron was hauled to jail. I went to the hospital to make sure dad was okay, then I came home and told mom to leave. And it seems to me that you are okay dad, what happened to all the burns?"

Keith was about to start explaining something to Veronica as the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back," he said as he made his way to the front door.

"Veronica there is something you should know," Logan started to say, but Veronica put her finger on his mouth so he would be quiet.

"Logan, I'm sorry for everything," she said as she was leaning forward to kiss him.

"Geese Logan you sure do move on fast, first you kiss Yolanda, and now you are about to kiss my best friend." Veronica quickly turned around with her mouth gaped.

"Lilly, you're alive!" she shrieked as she ran up and gave her a hug, "and you're not pregnant."

"What is she talking about me being pregnant?" Lilly said looking really confused.

"Well it seems that Veronica has had a series of dreams while she was sleeping. And in both of them I was her boyfriend," Logan said smirking.

"A series of dreams? What? I'm confused," Lilly stated.

"I'm even more confused. Okay, so let me get this straight. I realized that I dreamed that I went to Lilly's the day of the car wash when my father was killed. But I also dreamed that Lilly actually died the day of the car wash?" Veronica asked looking at the faces of the people in the room with her.

"That's correct honey, here is what really happened the day of the car wash. Everything was the way you pictured in the dream that I died in," Keith explained. "Except I wasn't the one to die. We met up at Lilly's house and I went to go talk to Aaron. But as I walked outside I saw him pick up something about to hit Lilly with it. I quickly grabbed my gun and shot him in the shoulder. Lilly screamed at the gun shot and that is when you called for help. Aaron tried to flee as I ran over to Lilly to see if she was alright. And that's when Aaron hit you with the car. But it seems that you only came out with a small concussion from the crash when Aaron had internal bleeding which led to his death. The doctors let you out a few hours ago and you have been sleeping in your bed ever since."

Veronica took a minute to process all of the information, but then she took a huge sign of relief. She looked around the room at the people she loved.

"So mom never took to drinking?" she asked.

"No sweetie, I haven't and I never will," Lianne said as she grabbed her daughter in for a hug.

"But I'm not a Kane right," Veronica asked seriously.

"No honey you are one hundred percent Mars," Keith replied.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Veronica said as she smiled.

Lianne, Keith, Logan, Lilly and Veronica sat around the kitchen table for a good three hours as Veronica retold all the stories. This time everyone was laughing at the stories, because Veronica decided to put more detail into what had happened.

'This is how is should be' Veronica thought as she smiled glancing at the people she loved.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? (I might do a sequel)Well was it worth one last review? Thanks again, and I look forward to all the reviews, good and bad! 


End file.
